Eli Snape's Fate, just like her father Severus
by NightRrain
Summary: War is over, and everyone now is in peace, Harry thinks. But what if he's wrong? Voldermort's spawn will once more raise war secretly, and through Harry's son, Albus Severus Potter. The only one who can stop this is Severus Snape, but is gone-or is he? Will Severus's daughter care for the boy as he did with Harry? Will she even help Albus defeat this new war?
1. First day at Hogwarts

**New story, I know. I think this story will come out a little better. I hopw you like it, Enjoy! (:**

* * *

A tall, slim dark shadow appeared in the small and cold boathouse. It crossed the room silently, and deadly. With each step it took, it left a black fog behind. It stopped in the middle of the room, and looked at the dead, slumped body of the dark Professor. The shadow walked closer to the body, and kneeled beside it. It extanded it's hand out, black fog spilling out of it. It the touched the Professor's cheek, and slid it's hand down to the Professor's injured neck.

"What a fool you were." The shadow spoke. Not in a womans or mans, nor human voice.

"The war is not over. Voldermort may be dead, but his spawn lives. That spawn will surely seek war once again, and you have what Harry's son needs to survive this war." It retreated it's hand back into it's dark robes, and took out a small flask. The shadow pressed the flask agianst the Professor's injured throat, and blood flowed into the flask, filling it up within seconds. It withdrew the flask, and stood up.

"May your soul rest in peace, Severus." The shadow spoke it's last words, and dissapreared into thin air slowly. Leaving nothing behind, but black smoke that dissipated.

* * *

**_19 years_ later**

James, Albus, and Rose, sat together in the same comparment. The trio teasing and making fun of each other. James was the prankster, while Rose was the bookworm and Albus the quiet one. James and Rose had already been attending Hogwarts, so they were not worried. Albus on the other hand, was his first year. He was neverous, mostly becuase he was didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin. But he remembered his father's words, he can choose what house he wants to be in. Albus sighed, a bit reliefed.

"What? Thinking you'er going to be sorted into Slyhterin?" His brother teased him.

"Shut up, James!" Albus replied.

"What? What if you are sorted into Slytherin! You would be a disgrace to the family!" James said exaggerrating.

"No I am not!" Albus said getting up, and trying to hit his brother playfuly.

Rose saw it as a real menace, and freaked out. "Boys! No fighting!" She said separating them.

Both boys sat again, chuckling away their small arguement.

The rest of the ride was quiet to Hogwarts School. A few agruements broke out, but Rose finished them. As the train was coming to a stop, Albus felt his nerves on the edge again. The trio got out of the comparment, and out the train. The breath in Albus got caught in his throat. He heard stories from his father and brother about the castle, but never thought it would be this amazing.

"Come on! The boats will be leaving without us if we don't get in one!" James said, and pulled his brother to one of the boats.

Albus tripped slighty in the rim of the boat, but caught himself just in time. He stared at the castle in awe, still not beliving that he was here.

"Amazing, isn't it?" James said beside him.

"Yea, it is." Albus replied.

When they arrived on shore, James was explaining things to Albus about the castle. Both brothers walked to castle with the crowd of students, and entered the castle. "One person that you have to be aware of here, is Malfoy!" James said to Albus.

"Draco's son? Why?" Albus said to him. They entered the The Dinning Hall.

"Becuase he's just like his father! You know those stories that father told us about Draco?" Albus nodded his head. "He's just like him. He's a bully! He thinks he's so great just becuase he's a pure blood!"

"So we are going to be dealing with miniture Draco like our father did?" Albus said.

"Not me, you are. I'm smart enough to get out of his way-and you should too." James said. With that, he walked over to the Griffyndor table, and sat beside Rose.

Albus was left alone with the crowd of first new years. Albus turned his attention to the sorting hat on the seat. He swallowed hard, nervous. He looked up to the staff instead, to ingore the hat. He caught sight of a Professor looking at him. He knew she was the Slytherin headmaster, as she had a small green scarf around her neck. Her looks scared him the most. She had raven black hair, that was tied in a pony tail, and dark sharp eyes that could scare a snake away with just one look. Her long and pale face frame added that she was very strict. She was dressed in a all black wardrobe, and only her small green scarf stood out. The professor saw that he had finaly caught her looking at him, and she threw a smile at him. When Albus saw her smile and her eyes soften, he knew she was a good Professor, dispite her looks. He smiled back slighty.

"Alright, settle down students! We will begin the sorting!" A professor yelled. All of the students got slient, and waited. The professor walked over to the hat, and picked it up from the seat. He unscrolled a long scroll that it the floor, and read the first name.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

Albus jumped slighty, amd walked up to the seat and sat. _I want to be in Gryffindor! I want to be in Gryffindor! _He kept thinking to himself. The professor lowered the hat onto his head.

The hat did not even touch his head, when it screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauded, and Albus stood from the seat, and ran over to the table and sat beside Rose. He looked at Rose for a moment, and spoke. "Who is that Professor?" He said, looking at the dark dressed woman with the other staff.

"Her? She is Professor Snape, but we call her Professor Eli, by her first name." Rose replied.

"Why by her first name?" Albus asked her.

"She likes Eli more than Snape, she said. She doesn't want to hear her father's last name. She says it brings her back bad memories." She said.

"Who's her father?" Albus asked.

"No one knows, not even the staff. But this year, I'm going to find out who she is!" With that said, Rose turned her attention to the dinner on her plate.

Albus took one more look at Professor Eli. Professor Eli was talking to the Headmaster of Gryffindor, smilling and nodding their heads. Professor Eli took a glance at Albus, but soon he captured her attention fully. Her face went cold, ice cold. Albus knew she wasn't looking at him, more like behind him. Albus felt a cold feeling, running down from his neck, down his spine. He was still looking at Professor Eli, who soon bolted up from her seat, knocking the chair backwards on the floor, casuing a loud bang. Everyone looked at her. The felling on Albus went away, and he let out a sigh. He hadn't notice he had held his breath. Professor Eli turned around, and walked out of the Dinning hall, with her robes whipping around her legs. She passed by Albus, but didn't even stop to acknowledge him.

"That was weird." Rose whispered more to herself, than to others.

Albus heard her comment, and replied quietly to himself. "You have know idea."

Sorting and dinner was soon finished, and everyone headed out to their common rooms. James, Rose, and Albus, were heading to their common room, when something caught Albus's eye. He stopped, while James and Rose kept on walking and talking to each other, not noticing that they were leaving Albus behind. Albus looked at the two, then back on the wall, where just a shadow was casted. He jumped back, when the shadow moved and left the wall yellow with the light from the fire. He looked behind him, to see if it was something that moved, but nothing was there, other than a lit torch. He looked back at the wall, and the shadow was back. He was about to shout about it, when he noticed he was the only one in the hall. He gulped, and looked at the shadow, whose rims moved like water.

The shadow extened out a black blob as a hand, and beckoned him to follow. Albus swallowed hard. He didn't know what to do. The shadow beckoned more urgently, and Albus follwed it slowly, and cautiously. Hall through hall, he followed it, with no one else around to see. He followed it down into the dungeons, and no matter how dark the dungeons were, the shadow was even darker, therefore, allowing Albus to still continue following it. The deeper he went into the dungeons, the darker it became to see. He could still see the shadow, with no problem. His problem was that he didn't know where to step. He kept stumbling, and crashing into the walls when he made turns, but he still followed it.

"_Lumos_!" He heard a sharp whisper beside him. He jumped, and saw the shadow dissipate into thin air. He turn to look beside him, and saw Professor Eli. He gulped.

"Mister Potter, I presume?" She said quitley. Albus nodded his head.

"Tell me, Mister Potter, what are you _excatly_ doing down here?" She hissed at him angrily.

"I-I-I...It's hard to explain. You won't understand!" Albus said.

"Try me." Professor Eli said, straighting herself.

"I-I was following a...a shadow?" Albus said unsure. He himself didn't even know if that thing was a shadow! I mean, how many shadows are capable of extending a hand out! None!

"A shadow?" Professor Eli repeated shocked, anger leaving her face.

Albus nodded his head. "And, I-I guess it wanted me to follow him- or it." He finished.

Professor Eli rasied an eyebrow. She pointed her wand straight ahead, and what it illuminated just ten feet away, took the breath out of Albus completely, and slighty on Professor Eli. Just ahead, it was a dead end. Not just those kinds of dead ends with a wall made of bricks, more like a wall made of huge knifes pointing out of it. If Albus would have walked any further in the dark, he would have stabbed himself in those swords and die.

"That thing wanted to kill me!" Albus said shocked.

"Likely." Professor Eli said. She put her hand on his back and turned him around with her. They walked back the way they came from.

"Tell me, Potter, when did you start seeing this 'shadows'?" Eli asked him, still with her hand on his back.

"Just right now! Why did it want to kill me?" He asked her, still shocked that he was just feet away from death.

"Do me a favor, don't follow those things-or even listen to what they say!" Professor Eli said as they took a turn. The dungeons were filling up with light slowly.

"Why? What are they!" He asked her.

"Just do as I say!" Professor Eli said angrily.

Albus stopped and pushed her hand off of his back-and looked at her angrily. "Stop ignoring my questions, and answer them! That thing wanted to kill me, and I don't why! I won't do what you ask me to do until you tell me what that thing was!" He yelled at her. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. Why did that thing want to kill him? He wanted to know!

Professor Eli pushed him into the wall, and dug her wand in his throat. "Listen Albus, if you want to die, just tell me right now and I'll end it beacuse I won't let one of those shadows take your life! Those things are nothing but death! They will try anything and say anything to just kill that one person there are after! Why are they after you? I don't know that myself, but **_stay. away. from. those. things_**! You understand Albus!" She yelled at him him.

Albus didn't complain-nor was he scared. He knew how important this was for a Professor to call a student by their first name. Albus nodded, and Professor Eli retreated back, and once more walked him out of the dungeons by pushing him from his back. They got to the point in the dungeons where Professor Eli no longer needed her wand, and she stored it back into her robes. They still continued walking, as Albus had gone deep into the dungeons.

"Professor Eli, that things was behind me during dinner, wasn't it?" Albus asked her.

Professor Eli looked down at him for a moment, and back ahead, "Yes, you felt it touch you-didn't you?" She asked back.

"I did. Is that bad?" Albus said looking at her.

"Worse." Professor said, not looking at him. "Don't tell this to anyone, but the School Headmaster-if he only requests it. You understand? This stays between you and me. Anything else out of the ordinary, report it to me." Professor Eli said.

"Is it bad that only I can see them?" Albus asked her.

"Of course. Seeing something that some one else can not see, is even bad in the Wizarding World." Professor Eli replied.

"But you can see them aswell, can't you? Doesn't that mean there'er-"

"Trying to kill me? Impossible. I could see those shadows since I was a babe and not one did it try to harm me." Professor said, cutting him off.

"Can you tell me more about what they are?" Albus said.

Professor Eli sighed annoyed. "Not tonight, I am exhausted. Some other time-or do research on your own. Here we are, remember, tell this to know one!" She said and pushed him up the stairs. She turned around and left. Albus watched her go, as her robes billowed behind her, and she disappeared into the darkness.

Albus ran up the stairs, with his own robe billowing behind him. He had no clue where to go, but he was confident that he could find someone to show him the way. He was right. He saw James and Rose ahead of him, arguing that they had lost him. Albus grinned, and ran to them.

Rose caught sight of him first, and she ran to him and met him in the middle. "Where were you!" She said to him.

"Down in the dungeons." Albus replied cooly.

"Why!" James said when he caught up to them.

"Um, I was talking to Professor Eli about some-um, some potions!" Albus said, trying to sound truthful.

"Again, why?" James said.

Albus sighed annoyed. "Look, it's my bussiness, not yours! Can we go to the common room already! I'm tired!" He said.

Rose and James still loooked at him suspiously, but showed him the way to the common room in the end.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! Review! (:**


	2. No talent in Potions

**Please review for this stroy. I would very much like to know from you guys on how it's going. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Albus couldn't sleep that night. It felt weird sleeping away from home, and in a different bed. Second, every little shadow he saw move, he freaked out. Third, he couldn't forget about the events that happened. He sighed and rolled over on his side. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. The next morning, James woke him up, and both got ready to head to the Dinning Hall. They walked in, and sat beside Rose, who was already finishing her breakfest.

"Good morning, guys." Rose said, looking up from her bowl.

"Good moring!" James replied happily.

"Yea, good mor..." Albus grumbled, and propped his head on his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked him.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Albus said, yawning.

"Well you better wake up! Classes start today!" Rose said.

The moment she said that, the bell rang. Albus groaned, and let his head fall onto the table for a moment. He had no choice, so he stood up and walked to his first class. First class was flying lesson, which he happily got two brusies from falling. Next, he had herbology, which he did great. So his classes went by, until the last one was left. He sighed tiredly, and dragged his feet into the dungeons. He entered the class, and saw everyone was seated where they wanted to sit. So he chose to sit at a desk, furthest to the wall. He sighed and layed his head down for a while. The doors opened with a loud bang, causing Albus's head to jerk up. He saw Professor Eli enter, and walk up in the front of the class. She turned around and looked at her class.

"Good Afternoon, students. I hope your first day in Hogwarts was amazing." She said, sarcastically of coruse.

"Hardly..." Albus mumbled to himself.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Professor Eli said. "Atleast, that is what my father said. I see many of you who have the pontentail to achive greatly in my potions class. Today will I teach the ingredints on how to make a simple potion, a Cure Potion."

As Professor Eli was teaching the different ingredients, Albus fell alseep. A loud thamp on his table woke him up with a startle.

"Potter, I understand that potions may be boring, but that will give you no excuse for you to sleep in my class!" Professor Eli said angrily.

"I'm sorry! Last night I didn't get any sleep-"

"Then make sure you get some tonight, becuase I do not give second warnings!" Professor Eli said, and turned around and walked back to the front of the class. "Now students, get your ingredients at the table back there! You should have enough to time to brew this potion and have plenty of spare time afterwards! Now get to it!" Proffessor Eli said, and sat at her desk.

Albus had no idea what so ever, on how to brew this potion! He had fallen asleep and only heard half of the ingredients.

"Potter! Come up here!" Professor Eli said.

Albus stood up and walked up to her. He stood infront of her desk. Professor Eli gave him a paper, that had all the instructions on how to brew the potion. Albus looked at the paper, then at her.

"Do not expect to get my help ever again." She said, and shooed him away with her hand.

During making his potion, Albus discovered something. He had no talent in making potions! He followed the instructions, but the cauldron showed something different! He stirred the potion, which made it turn into a bubbling green. _The potion was suppsoe to be clear white, not green_, Albus thought. He set the spoon down on the desk, and whipped his hands on his robes.

"What in the world is that abomination!" Professor Eli said, as she stood infront of the cualdron.

"The potion?" Albus said.

"That is no potion! Turn the heat down before-" The potion exploded with a loud bang, and covered Albus and Professor Eli in green slime. "Before it explodes..." Professor Eli finished.

The students started laughing. "Quiet! Take out a parchment and write the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane!" Professor Eli said. She turned her attention back to Albus, who was trying to wipe the slime of his face.

"Tell me, Potter. How difficult was trying to follow the instructions!" Professor Eli said.

"I did follow it! But-"

"But nothing, tell me what you did exaclty!" Professor Eli said.

"I put all of the ingredients like it said, and stir lastly." Albus said.

"Did it never occur that it says to turn the heat low before you stir! And what's this?" Professor Eli said, picking up chopped leafs.

"Mandrake leafs, like it says-"

"Potter, this potion does not involve Mandrake Leafs!" She said.

"Yes it does! See here?" Albus said, pointing at the slimed instructions.

Professor Eli wipped the slime, so she can read the instructions. "Potter, this says Mandracen leafs, not Mandrake leafs!" Professor Eli said angrily.

Albus took a closer look. "Oops..." He said, looking up at her.

Professor Eli sighed. "You are to stay after class!" She said.

She wipped green slime of her sleeve angrily, while walking back to her desk. Albus slumped in his seat, wipping slime off his hair. He knew he could do this potion, he was just too tired to pay attention to what he was doing. The bell rang.

"Students! Keep your work! I will collect it tomorrow!" Professor Eli said.

Every student got up happily and ran out of the classroom, except for a slumped Potter in his chair. After every student was out, Professor Eli beckoned with her hand to Albus. Albus stood and walked over to her.

"Let me guess, the shadows kept you up." Professor Eli said. Albus nodded his head.

"Here." Professor Eli said, handing him a dark brown leather braclet, with bright blue strings imbeded in it. Albus took it, and looked at it. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's a Shadow Braclet. If a shadow is close to you, the braclet will turn black, and ice cold, so you will know when a shadow is near." Professor Eli said.

"A Shadow Braclet? How do you know this things?" Albus said, looking at her. He put on the braclet.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She said, "Now go get yourself cleaned up. And here, keep this too." She said, handing him a potions book.

"I already have one." Albus said.

"This one will do you better, trust me. Use this one, instead of the other one." She said, shoving the book in his hands. "Now off you go!" She said, with her hand pointing to the door. Albus walked out, and Professor Eli slammed her door shut. Instantly, he felt the braclet turn cold on his wrist. His heart stopped, as a shadow was on the left wall of the dungeon. Once more, the shadow beckoned him to follow it.

"Potter, what did I say!" Albus heard Professor Eli scream through the door.

"To ingore it!" Albus yelled back.

"And what are you going to do?" Professor replied.

"Ingore it and walk away from it!" Albus said.

The moment he said that, the shadow dissipated. He sighed, and began his trip up to his common room.

* * *

**Review! (:**


	3. Bath time with a Ghost

**Thank you for all of you who have this story, and added it to your favorites! Thank you darkangelevanescent and trollen! Now, Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Albus entered the common room, all green, sticky, and with a horrible odor. He saw spotted Rose and James at a couch, doing their homework. He smiled and walked over to them. He hoped Rose would as well help him with his homework.

"Hey Rose,-"

"What is that gaslty smell!" Rose said, pinching her nose shut.

"It's him! Why do you smell...like that!" James said, aswell pinching his nose shut.

Albus sighed. "I aperrently have no talent in potions!" He said, opening his arms to the side, showing him his green robes.

"You don't say!" Rose said, getting up from the couch. "Albus, go take a shower! I'm sorry James, I can't help you with homework. Albus stunck up the room!" She finished and ran to the girls dorm room.

"I understand!" James said, throwing his papers on the coffe table, and ran out of the common room.

Albus sighed, as he saw more people running out of the room, or going into their dorms. He walked into the boys dorm room, and quickly grabbed his things to take a shower. He rushed out, as he didn't want to leave the room with a bad smell. He walked through the halls, every student running or moving out of his way. He sighed, and hung his head down. First shadows, then stink bomb potion, what's next?

"_Potter_, you smell worse than rotting eggs!" He heard a boy said. He picked up his head, and saw it was Scorpius who had made the comment. Albus ignored him, and kept walking.

Scorpius laughed with his friends, and followed Albus, but kept his distant becuase of Albus's stench. Albus ignored his comments, but Scorpius crossed the line with he and his freinds, brought his father into his comments.

"But I'm sure his father smelled worse!" Scorpius said.

Albus truned and looked at him. "Don't bring my father into this! Don't you forget that your father was working for the Dark Lord!" He yelled at him.

"Atleast my father didn't work for your rotten smelling father!" Scorpius yelled back.

Albus launched at him, but stopped half way as Scorpius took out his wand, and pointed it at him. Albus looked at the wand, and backed up a little. He wasn't going to stoop that low just, to fight a boy who has no mind of his own yet.

"What's that matter, _Potter_? To chicken to fight me?" Scorpius said, smirking.

"I'm not going to start a worthless fight, just to have neither of us win!" Albus said, glaring at him.

"Then I will, _expelliarmus_!" Scorpius yelled.

The spell hit Albus square in the chest, and sent him flying backwards. He landed on his back, and slided the rest of the way, until a wall stopped him. Atleast, he thought it was a wall, until he opened his eyes, and looked straight into deep blue eyes, Professor Eli's eyes. She rasied and eyebrow at him.

"Get up." She said. He stood up slowly, wincing at the sharp pain in his chest. One hand grapped his chest, while the other one he used to get himself up. He let out a groan, as he starighten himself up.

"What happened...here?" She asked, slowly. Trying to fit the peices together.

"Professor Eli, Potter was-" Scorpius began to tell, but stopped when her eyes landed straight on him, and quickly.

"Go on." She said.

"And he-he was picking on me..." Scorpius squeaked out. He didn't like the look Professor Eli was giving him, not at all.

Professor Eli scoffed. "Malfoy, you are just like your father, telling lies all the time." She said. She walked closer to him. "And do not lie to me! I know everything that goes on in this castle, even in student's minds!" She said, looking into his eyes. Pofessor Eli swore she saw his eyes shimmer with tears. "And do not cry! It makes you look even more pathetic! Next time I catch you picking on Potter, expect a week's worth of detention with me! Now go!" She said angrily. Scorpius turned on his heel, and ran with his friends following behind him.

Professor Eli turned to look at Albus, who stood there shocked in his place. "You stood up for a Gryffindor!" He said, surprised.

"And?" Professor Eli said, walking towards, with her black robes billowing behind her.

"Nothing. It's that my father said the Slytherin Headmaster, would not stand up for a kid other than a Slytherin!" Albus said, picking his things from the floor.

Professor Eli bent down, and picked up his shampoo bottle-handing it to him. "You will find that I am much different." She said.

"I can see that." Albus said, smilling at her.

Albus saw that she wanted to smile, she really did, but intsead she cleared her throat and said, "Yes, well. You are in dire need of a bath, Potter! Go freshen up, before the smell permenetly sticks to your flesh."

Albus nodded his head, and turned around, heading to the bathroom.

"Professor-" He turned to ask her something about the shadows, but she was gone-as if she disspated into air...like those shadows he'd seen. The hall was long, so he would have cuaght her walking, but not gone just yet. He stuttered and turned around, walking slowly, wondering how she managed to do it.

He walked into the bathrrom, which was thankfully empty. He set his things on the rim of the bath tub, that looked more like a water fontioun. He undressed and jumped in, bubbles covering his face. He spat out the bubbles and cleaned his face, and relaxed back, sighing. _She could have used a transpoting spell, but with a wand? Most transports are with portkeys. She ran? But no, the hall way was long, and I could have heard her footsteps. _He thought and thought about a reasonable explanation, but found out there was one. He sighed, annoyed. Professor Eli was a mysterious woman.

"Ooooh!" A girl moaned.

Albus eyes shot wide open, and sat up alert. He quickly covered his body with bubbles, and looked around for the girl.

"You are just as handsome as your dad!" He heard the girl say beside him.

He let out a small yell, and scooted away from the ghost as far as he could. "You'er dead!" Albus said surprised.

"OF COURSE I AM DEAD!" Moaning Myrtle screamed angrily.

"Ok, sorry!" Albus said.

Myrtle ingored his apology, and cryed-moaned all the way to the rim of the bath tub, and sat. "You know, you shouldn't trust her." Myrtle said, 'moving' bubbles around with her hand.

"Who? Professor Eli?" He said, letting his guard down a bit.

"Yes, you know. Ever since she came here, there's been nothing but shadows sleeping in MY TOLIET!" She screamed, looking at him angily.

"Shadows? What are they!" Albus said, swimming closer to her, protecting his body with bubbles.

Myrtle giggled, and Albus backed away a little. "There death! Atleast, that's what they whisper, but there're more like humans!" Myrtle said.

"Humans? There a black mast of smoke!" Albus said.

Myrtle nodded her head no, and floated to her bathroom stall, moaning all the way. She stopped on top of the stall.

"I tell you more when you tell those shadows to stop sleeping in MY TOLIET! I know you can see them." She said smirking, and let herself fall into the totilet, with a loud cry.

"More like humans?..." Albus mumbled to himself.

_Rose can help me! She knows more than anyone else, and I'm sure she knows things about the shadows. _Albus thought. He scrubbed his body and hair quickly, and got out. He had to find out more about these things, and Rose had to be in a good mood so she can do the research. He dried himself, and dressed in clean robes, and ran. He stopped at the common room real quick, to drop of his things off, and ran to the place where he knew Rose would be.

He entered the room, and searched aisle after aisle of books, looking for her. He stopped in the middle room. _Where is she_! His wrist went cold, ice cold. He looked just ahead of him, where Rose was looking at a book shelf, and a shadow on the other side. The shadow was tipping the huge book shelf her way, and Albus ran to her.

"ROSE! MOVE!" Albus screamed.

Rose looked at him, and then at the coming book shelf. She screamed and backed away. She tripped, and fell, screaming at the book shelf that was already going to crush her.

Albus knew he wouldn't reach her, he was just to far away still. Tears escaped him, but he was not going to give up. With one strong push of his right leg, everything went dark.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! And Thank you trollen for my first review! (:**


	4. Discoveries

**I have nothing to say...So Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Albus opened his eyes, and blinked to get his vision into line. Once his vision unblurred, he was looking straight into Rose's shocked, light brown eyes. He rolled off of her onto his back, and sat up. The huge bookcase was on the floor in peices, with it's books splattered everywhere. Albus was dumbfounded. How had he manged to save Rose, when he was still twenty or ten feet away? She would have been crushed by the time he had gotten there and if not, he would have been crushed with her! He looked over to Rose, who was still looking at him shocked.

"No thanks?" He said, shrugging his shoulders and smilling sheepishly at her.

"T-Thanks...um wh-why, um- how do I put this...?" She kept stuttering and mumbling.

"Put what?" Albus asked.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU BECOME A SHADOW!" Rose shrieked.

"WHAT!" Albus yelled back, sitting straight and looked at her bewildered.

"Y-you were over there!" She said pointing to the other side of the fallen case, "a-and then, all I see is your body becoming black fog, and you raced at me with incredible speed!" She said, standing up. Albus copied her.

"A shadow? That's impossible, Rose! Maybe you blacked out or something!" Albus said, trying to hide the shadow secret. Now, he had to explain this to Professor Eli.

"No I did not! I know what I saw! You became a floating-thingy shadow whatever!" She said, and raced to a bookshelf beside her; scanning books with her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Albus said, walking quickly towards her.

"Looking for something to explain what happened! Why did you become that? Why did I see a shadow! What are shadows made up! What are-" Albus tunred her around, and took hold of her sholders-making her stop talking.

"Listen, Rose. You were scared by the bookshelf, and your vision blacked out. When your'er about to faint, don't you see black spots covering your vision?" He said, calming her down, trying to change her course.

Rose removed his hands from her shoulders. "I-I guess you'er right...maybe I was about to faint. But-"

"Listen, go to the nurse, maybe she will help you and probably explain what happened." Albus said, cutting her off.

Rose looked at him for a second, considering what he said. She let out a small laugh, "You'er right! I'm just going crazy!" She said, walking backwards away from him. "I'm going to go see the nurse!" She tripped slighty on a book, but continued walking backwards, "I mean, how many girls see there cousins turn into shadows!" She said. "I'm going crazy!" She let out a crazy laugh, and turned around and ran out of the library, laughing all the way. Albus looked at her, and shook his head. _Imagine, telling a very smart girl that you weren't a shadow...very convincing._

"Very convincing indeed."

Albus truned around quickly, startled by the soft, yet cruel voice. Professor Eli was leaning on a bookshelf, just behind him, smirking her face off.

"It was you, wasn't it!" Albus screamed at her, pointing at her with his finger.

Professor Eli reached up to her chest with her hand. "Me? Now what did I do, Potter?" She asked smilling, showing her brilliant white teeth.

"Don't pretend like YOU don't know what I'm talking about!" He yelled at her again.

Professor Eli let her hand drop back to her side. She turned her head to the side, and sighed. Albus saw that she closed her eyes irritatedly. He wondered why she did that when just a second ago, she was smirking.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE TO MY LIBRARY! LOOK AT THIS, THIS WILL TAKE MY WHOLE AFTERNOON OF CLEANING IT UP!" The libranian shreiked.

"Miss Pompper, I assure you that Potter and Weasley, will take their afternoon cleaning the mess they did." Professor Eli said, with her eyes still shut, and her head still sideways. Albus looked at her, shocked and angered. "But-"

"Would you perfer a month of detention with me, or one afternoon cleaning the mess you and Weasley did?" Professor Eli said, still not moving.

Albus huffed angrily, throwing his wrapped robe around his arm back angrily. He bent down and picked up a book, and another one, and another one, slapping them on together angirly.

"Now you be careful with those books, young man! Those are collectibles. Don't hold them like that! Hold them like this! And stand up straight, how do you expect to pick up books with a cricket back!" Miss Pompper went on, with Ablus sighing anoyingly, or awnswering back angrily. Professor Eli smirked, and turned around, walking out of the library. Albus watched her go, and he sighed angrily for what she did. "Now you look here, and not at her!" Miss Pompper said angrily, turning his head back to the mess. Albus sighed, _Rose better come and help me!_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Professor entered the Hospital Wing, and saw as the nurse was looking into Rose's eyes. Professor walked towards them, with her robes billowing behind her. Just as she reached them, the nurse raised her head, and smiled at Professor Eli. Professor Eli ignored her smile.

"How are you today, Professor Eli?" The nurse asked her sweetly.

"Fine, and you, nurse Helan?" Professor Eli replied, stopping beside her, and looking at Rose. "Great!" Helan said, looking at her. "Now you stay here, I will be going to get you some resting potion." Helan said, looking at the nervous Rose. Helan walked off, leaving Professor Eli and Rose standing alone.

"How are you feeling, Miss Weasley?" Professor Eli asked Rose.

"Oh you know...great...apart from seeing your cousin turn into a shadow! He says he didn't, but I saw what happened Professor Eli! Am I going crazy?" Rose whispered the last part to her.

"Quite you are, I'm afraid. Very crazy indeed." Professor replied, smirking at her. Rose gave her an angry look. "Listen, Weasley. After you are released, you are to go help Potter with the mess you both caused." Professor Eli said, now serious. Rose looked at her for a moment.

"How did you it was us who caused the mess? For all we know, Scorpius-"

"I know everything that goes on around here, in this castle!" Professor Eli hissed at her.

Rose looked at her for a moment. The nurse then bursted in, holding a vile in her hand. Rose turned and looked at the nurse. "I'm sorry, but I won't be needing that." She said. The nurse stopped walking."And why not?" She asked.

Rose sighed and looked at Professor Eli. Professor Eli rasied a curious eyebrow at her. "Becuase I feel much, much better than before!" Rose said, and turned to leave.

"But, didn't you say you were crazy!" The nurse asked her.

Rose threw her head over her sholder, and looked at her. "Not anymore!" She said, and glanced at Professor Eli real quick, and turned her head back and walked out. The nurse looked at Professor Eli suspiously. "What is happening?" She asked her.

Professor Eli turned her head and looked at her for a moment. "No idea." She replied, and walked out aswell. Leaving a stuned and confused nurse behind in the room.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXx_**

"I can't belive she snitched on us!" Albus said to Rose, as he stacked some books on the shelf. There were now halfway into their afternoon.

"Forget that! How did she know it was we who did this? She wasn't even here at the time!" Rose said, fixing a shelf.

"She told me once before, that she knows everything that goes on around here in the castle...even in people's minds!" Albus said, helping her fix the shelf.

"She told me that too, except for the mind part...she may have something to do with-what ever happened to you!" Rose said, letting go of the shelf. The shelf fell and smacked Albus fingers. He yelled, and rose picked the shelf up again quickly.

"Sorry, but think about it! She is always dressed in black, she appears out of no where, she knows what goes on around the castle! And last time I heard, nothing strange was happening until she came here to work!" Rose said, pushing the shelf in with a _pop_.

Albus and Rose let go of the shelf. "Ok, but what does that have to do with me? I can't be a shadow, I was born from the man who defeated the Dark Lord!" Albus said.

Rose picked up a book, and looked at it. Then she looked at Albus. "What if the Dark Lord isn't gone?" She said, smilling.

Albus stopped stacking books and looked at her. Rose, changed her sitting position, into criss-cross. She looked around, and whispered to him. "I have a theory, Albus. After the Dark Lord died, eleven years later, dark things started happening again! We get to use our powers at age eleven or older-!"

"Just get to the point, Rose!" Albus whispered to her.

She looked around once more, "What if he had a son or daughter, and he or she is raging up war once more!" She said.

The book in Albus's hand fell to the floor with a _thump_. He sat crissed-crossed like her. "Then it will be James who will defeat him or she- if that even exists!" Albus said quickly.

"No it wouldn't! It would be yours, Albus! Nothing strange has happened to James! But you, you are the one who's been acting strange, without wanting!" Rose whispered back.

Albus nodded his no. "N-n-no! This isn't even true! Nothing like that is ever going to happen!" Albus whispered back angrily, stacking books.

Rose followed him. "But what if it's not going to happen, and it's _already _happening!" Rose said.

Albus looked at her. "Can't you do any research on shadows and Eli _before_ you jump to conclusions!" He said.

"It's not a conclusion, it's a theory!" Rose replied.

"What's the difference!" Albus said.

"A theory is a person's idea that may be true, and a conclusion is what you think-"

"I don't want to know about it!" Albus whispered to her angrily.

Rose sighed. She looked down at the red book in her hand, and stacked it up with the others in the shelf. Albus was doing the same, looking at every book in his hands for a while, and then stacked it up. Both were quiet for the rest of the time stacking, until the bottom shelf was half done. It was already getting dark oustide, and soon it will mean to go to bed. Rose sighed and looked up at Albus, who was busy stacking the left over books.

"Albus, go to Professor Eli's office tonight, and see what you can find from her! I need to know something about her past life that may be useful!" She said.

"I guess. But if I'm going, I have to go now before curfew hits." He said, sighing.

"Alright, go now! I can finish this shelf already." Rose said.

Albus nodded and stood up. He stretched his legs for a while, and walked out silently, careful not to wake the sleeping Pompper. He walked out into the hall, and ran towards the dungeons. Once he was down there, and infront of Professor Eli's door, he knocked. "Come in!" A irritated voice replied.

Albus opened the slowly, and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Eli was on her chair, looking at some papers that were lying on her desk. She picked up her head, and looked at him. She smirked. "How may I help you, Mister Potter?" She said.

"I-I... wanted to know some things about the shadows." He said, as cofindently as he could.

"Mhm, not tonight I'm afraid." She replied, looking back down to her papers. Albus sighed. He looked at her for a moment. "Ok then, how do you know _things_, about the shadows?" He asked, as he walked closer. She raised her head, smirking at him. "Now that is a correct question!" She said, "When I was little, my friends were...those shadows, you can say. They taught me things, amazing things that wizards my age don't even know yet!" She said, looking at him.

"Those things they teach you, a wizard will never know in their lives." Albus said, looking at her carefuly. Professor Eli nodded her head. "Those things...are about the future, what's going to happen or what _is_ happening." Albus said. Professor Eli's smirk turned into a big smile, showing her perfect white teeth. "Correct. Sadly," She said, looking back down at her papers, "my parents thought I was crazy. They sent me to a muggle schopathiec hospital, hoping they would find something."

"Why didn't they send you to a Wizardy Hospital?" Albus asked.

"They did, but found nothing. My parents thought then that this was a muggle problem, not a wizard problem." She said, looking at him.

Albus swore he saw anger in her eyes, but it left quickly. Then, something hit Albus. "They weren't your real parents...you were adopted!" He said.

Professor Eli nodded her head. "Correct again."

"Worst of all...they weren't wizards. They were muggles..." Albus continued, "And when you recived the letter to go to a wizardy school, they freaked out more, thinking you were going to far with your imaginary friends."

Professor Eli nodded her head, and sighed. "Worst days of my life with those people. They excepted the fact in the end, sending me to a wizards family, and forgetting all about me." She said angrily.

"W-Who...was your real family?" Albus asked her quietly.

Professor looked at him, all emotion gone from her face. "I only have a father...Severus Snape." She said.

Albus looked at her, with shock in his eyes. "Severus Snape? My father's friend? But he died during the battle! How did he even...you know! You look so young!" He said.

"I'm not that young. I'm nineteen! Young is your age, Potter." She said, smilling at him. Then she yawned.

Albus knew she was faking the yawn, just to quit the conversation. To play along, he yawned aswell. "Well then, nice knowing you more, Professor Eli." He said. He truned around and opened the door.

"Be careful, Potter." Professor Eli said warningly.

Albus looked at her one last time, and walked out, closing the door behind him. He walke back to the castle, and ran to the bathroom. He had to know more about these shadows. He ran into the empty bathroom, breathing heavly. His wrist went cold again, _A shadow_! He ran and opened every stall. Finally, he opened the last stall, and the shadow was in the toilet. Albus laughed to himself quietly.

"Shadow! Wake up and get out of here! Never come back to sleep in this toilet!" Albus yelled. He cleary heard the shadow moan annoyingly, and it disspated, leaving the water crystal white once more.

"Thank you, Albus!" Myrtle giggled behind him. Albus spun around quickly, and looked at her. "Now tell me!" He demanded.

Myrtle sighed. "Those shadows aren't shadows. Well they are, but not _real_ shadows. There're lost souls, darkened." she said.

"How were they darkened?" Albus asked her.

"The war nineteen years ago! Those souls, are souls of the inoccent that were forced to fight with Voldermort!" Myrtle said.

"So they are innocent people who died for that man without wanting? But, one tried to kill me!" He said angrily.

"Some are nice, and some are evil! That shadow who you just shooed away, was a man called Marc." She said.

"...All of these shadows are some how related to Eli, but how? She wasn't even born yet during the war!" Albus said.

Myrtle moaned, and smirked at him. "That's because she's a shadow herself! I have seen her moving around the castle, just like those shadows! She also has a shadow as a guardian." She said, floating into her stall.

"Who is that guardian?" Albus asked her quickly, knowing she was going to leave.

"I don't know. All I know is that she loves him, and protects him." With that, she dissapeared into her toilet.

Albus backed away. _Could it possibly be her lover that she has brought back or...is_ _**she**, the daughter of Voldermort!_

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! (:**


	5. Severus is alive

**Hello, don't have much to say. Just that Thank you for reading my story, and hope you guys leave reviews, now Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Albus ran back to the common room, and bursted in through the painting door. He ran in, and searched for Rose. Surely, Rose was on the couch, reading a thick, black, book. He ran over to her, and sat beside her, panting. Rose closed the book, marking the page with with her finger. She turned and looked at him.

"What happened? What did you find?" Rose asked him quietly, as other students were lounging there aswell.

Albus took a deep breath, and let it out. "She's adopted! And you will never guess who's her father!"

"She's adopted? Who's her father!" She asked, quietly.

Albus leaned in, and so did Rose. "Severus Snape!" He whispered.

Rose backed up, gasping. "But, she looks young! And he's dead, how-"

"She was born during the war! But something seemed weird." Albus said, "She said she only has Severus Snape as her parent, and no mother."

"How is that possible? You have to have a mother!" Rose whispered angrily, "Anyway, Albus. Look! This is the book of shadows!" She said, showing him.

"What have you found out?" Albus asked her, grabbing the book from her.

"See here? This is what it is. A shape-shifter!" Rose said poiting to a picture.

"No-...its wrong! " Albus said, and flipped through pages.

"What? No it's not!" Rose complained.

Albus flipped and flipped and then stoppped. Looking at a picture of a pure black shadow. "Here, read this." Albus said, handing her the book. Rose took the book and set it on her lap, and read.

"_**Death Shadows are evil or innocent shadows. These Shadows are humans, lost human souls that have been darkened. Evil Shadows are shadows that have fought with their Dark Lord, and died. When the Dark Lord dies, so do these shadows, and only inncoent shadows are left to roam the earth until they find forgiveness. If the Dark Lord returns, or another Dark Lord, these evil shadows will awaken, and wait until their Lord has given them life again. Innocent shadows will not be given life this way once more, instead, one very true innocent person or child, must choose to give the innocent shadows their lifes. These shadows, however, can not live alone. They need a Live Human Shadow, who controls them, and gives them power to move around. This Live Human Shadow, is always innocent, who was created from the blood of a deceased person. The previous Live Human Shadow, will do this, as it's own life is coming to an end, and there must be another Live Human Shadow to control the shadows. A shadow**_-" Rose stopped reading, and looked at Albus, who was surprisingly normal.

"How are you not shocked by this!" Rose whispered to him.

"Myrtle told me half of this already. But there are some parts I did not know." Albus said, looking at her.

"Ok, so first, you must be the innocent child, right?" Rose said

Albus nodded his head. "And the Live Human Shadow must be Professor Eli." He said.

Rose then looked at Albus, with a grin. "Albus, I was right!" She said.

"About what?" Albus asked confused.

"The Dark Lord has returned!" She said, a bit to loudly.

People gasped, and looked at them. Rose covered her mouth with her hand, and looked around guitly. Albus sighed and let himself fall back on the couch. _Apperentlly, Rose can keep her mouth shut._ He closed his eyes for a while, and then sat up.

"We were just kidding! We were pretending to be our parents!" Albus said.

Some students seemed conviced, and other did not. But atleast, it eased the gasps and looks. Rose took her hand of her mouth, and looked down.

"I better head to bed. I'm tired." She said, and stood up-taking the book with sighed too, and stood up, and went to sleep aswell.

_**XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx**_

The next day, everyone headed off to their classes. Rose was excited, knowing that she and Albus knew the Dark Lord had returned. Albus on the other hand, felt absoutley scared, frighten, and tired. For once in his live, he actually wished he was a muggle, so he wouldn't deal with these problems. He sighed, as he dragged his feet once agin to potions class. He entered, and sat on his previous seat. He saw that he was early, and Professor Eli was in her chair. He decided to go talk to her. He set his things down, and walked up to her.

"Professro Eli?" He said, once he was standing infront of her desk.

"What is it?" She replied, looking at him.

"I know who you are." He said queitly.

Professor looked shocked for a moment, but her smirk replaced her face soon. "Oh? Who am I, Potter?" She asked.

"You are a Live Human Shadow! You are a shadow, and you control shadows!" He said.

She nodded. She looked at him seriously, and frighten for the first time. Albus was completely shocked, seeing her worried face. "Potter, what have you found out about the shadows. I control every good and innocennt shadow...but that night with you..." She said, quietly, very quietly, "Has the Dark Lord returned?"

Albus looked at her. She was just as frighten as him. He looked down at his feet, closed his eyes, and nodded his head yes. He heard her sigh heavly, and sadly. He looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

She looked at him. "How will my father survive?"

The bell rang, and it left Professor Eli and Albus, out of breath. He backed up slwoly, and turned around and ran to his seat. They didn't do any potions that day, as Professor Eli only made them write a small essay on different herbs and plants to make potions. The bell rang, ending school. Every kid rushed out, but Albus stayed where he was seated. He looked up, and saw Professor Eli looking at him. His wrist went cold, and a smile, and true smile appeared on Professor Eli's face. Albus saw the tall dark shadow, appear next to Professor Eli.

"I-is that your father?" Albus asked.

Professor Eli looked to the side, and then back at him. "It is, though I do not know what he looks like." She said, "He was the one who saved you that night, and the day at the library."

Albus looked confused.

"In other words, Potter. He took control over your body, and saved you and Rose." Professor Eli explained.

"Oh, good! HAHA! For a moment there I thought I was a hiddeous shadow!" Albus said, and the shadow let out a mad yell. "Sorry, ment no offense." Albus said.

"Just like his father! He's rude, full of himself, and a swine!" The shadow said angrily

Albus shot up from his seat, "I'll have you know Snape, that my father was a brave man! He was the only one who ever defeated the Dark Lord!" He screamed at the shadow.

"Now who's going to save us? Your father is busy making spawn like there is no tomorrow!" The shadow replied.

"Fine then, be that way. I'll just have you know that I'm that innocent child who can choose to give life to the innocent shadows!" Albus said smriking.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Professor Eli asked him.

"Professor Eli! What other kid other than me, can see your father standing besdie you, when he's suppose to dead!" Albus said.

"True, oh so true." Professor Eli said.

"Your hideous brother is spying on us, Potter!" The shadow said.

Albus turned around, and saw James standing at the doorway, giving them freaked out looks. He walked in slowly, not taking his eyes off either them. James cleared his throat. "W-w were you talking to Professor Eli or you know, something I can't see..." He said.

"Um, I was talking to Professor Eli, why? What are you doing here?" Albus replied.

"I came looking for you, since Rose told me everything." James said.

Albus face-palmed himself, and sighed angrily. _I'm really not going to tell Rose about anything else_!

"Very nice, Potter. Thank you for spilling our secret." The shadow said sarcastically.

"Will you be quiet! Why don't you find forgiveness and go away!" Albus yelled.

"Yup, you'er talking to a shadow...a shadow I can't see...yup...mind telling me who the shadow is?" James said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and balancing on heels and then on toes. Albus turned to look at him, and simply said, "Severus Snape."

"OH WOW! Our dad's friend!-" James said.

"I hardly call him my friend." Snape replied.

"He was the one who saved our dad-" James said.

"I had no choice." Snape replied.

"Who liked our grandma-" James said.

"I_ loved_ her!" Snape replied.

"Who was the headmaster of Hogwarts-" James said.

"Awful job I ever had!" Snape replied.

"And who our dad said 'He was the bravest man I ever knew!'" James said.

"I don't- he said that?" Snape replied.

"Finally you both stopped talking." Albus said, with his head on his table. "Very!" Professor Eli said, propping her head on her hand. "What is he saying guys, what is he saying?" James asked them extidetly.

"Didn't your father have any normal childeren?" Snape asked Albus.

"Since when was having magical powers 'normal'?" Albus said, raising his head to look at the Shadow.

"True." Snape replied.

"OH! I got to go owl this our dad!" James yelled.

"_**NO**_!" Snape, Eli, and Albus yelled. "Why not?" James said, confused.

"What do you want! Our father to come and kill us, kill _**me**_!" Albus said. "The YOU-KNOW-WHO is back, and I don't really think it's actaully him..." Albus said.

"What do you mean?" Professor Eli asked him.

"You see, Rose had this theory. Voldermort may be gone, but what if he had a spawn, a kid of his own, who is raging war once more!" He explained.

"Were'er going into war like our dad!" James said, smiling like a dork.

"Why is this funny to you!" Snape yelled at James, but didn't hear him.

"Look, I don't know for sure. Snape, can't you go spy on this-person who's rattling up evil shadows?" Albus asked Snape.

"I may, perhaps." Snape replied.

"Then go find out. I still need to tell this to Rose. She will most definetly know what to do!" Albus said.

Without waiting for their respones, he got up quickly, gathered his things and walked out with James. Albus sighed. He really did wish now that he was a muggle. They walked out of the dungeouns, and went for theri common room. James wanted to have a conversation, but Albus kept ingoring him. He was to busy in his thoughts. _Maybe I should tell dad...he has to know. I don't want to die without people why or how I died! I should tell him...I will tell him...I'll owl him later..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! (: **


End file.
